PEENISS: The More You Hate, The More You Love
by magenta-heroine
Summary: Peeta and Katniss and the rest of the cast, modern day style. Peeta's a 'first-rate jackass' as described by Katniss. She hates him. They are partners for a semester in Physics. Bonus: also in PE! Can they get along? ON HIATUS MODE! 4/30/2012
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Peeta and Katniss. Yes, I'm just using their names. None of it is related to the Hunger Games trilogy, I apologize for that. HAHA. Anyways, I need something to get my mind off things, like the story Peeta and Katniss. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I need to continue it, apparantly. So here's something I've written with a plot, I think. I might need some help along the way. So R&R! They are always appreciated.

* * *

KATNISS' POV

It's the first day of senior year. I sighed. One more year to get away from it all. I'm not pessimistic or anything. I just don't like the people in my year. But some are managable. SOME. And others...I just wished they died.

We were on Physics class, a class I hated because: One, it was right after lunch break. I get sleepy during these hours. Two, I'm no good at it. And three, I have this class alongside _Peeta Mellark_. Peeta Mellark, how do I even begin to describe him without using foul language? That's impossible. He made my freshman year a living hell. That's exagerated. He made my first day of school here when I transfered a bad and embarassing one. Let's just leave it at that. What great way to remember it again than having the same Physics class as he did.

"...and may the odds be_ ever_ in your favor." Our teacher stated. Mrs. Effie was drawing out random names. One bowl with the boys name and another for the girls. They will be partnered in every experiment in her subject during the first semester. I do hope the odds were in my favor. I wanted a smart partner to make this easier. But it's easier said than done when most of the guys in this class aren't really lab-partner material. She was half-way and I wasn't even paired yet. But there's still Gale and Thrash. I could make do.

"Okay. Next paring." She continued. I was tapping my foot impatiently.

"Peeta Mellark, you'll be partners with..." my tapping stopped.

_Please don't let it be me. Please don't let it be Katniss._

I prayed silently. My hands crossed under the desk.

_ I'll have Thresh. Or Gale. Please. Please. Please. I'd take Thresh anyday._

Even though we never talked, it's as good as partnered with a person even though slightly awkward than with a bully who thinks he's all that.

"Uhhh...Katniss Everdeen." Mrs. Effie announced. You could hear an echo from the silence that descended the moment she mentioned my name. She smiled at me. I don't know what for. Was she sorry that I had him as partner? Or was she thrilled to have us together? The world seemed to be against me. I groaned inwardly. My inner-self was shooting daggers at the wretched Physics teacher. But I'm sure my physical appearance only showed mild annoyance and if anything else, boredom. Why oh why does it have to be him? For fuck's sake. There's thirty of us in class. The odds are most definitely not in my favor.

I automatically looked behind me. A few rows of chair and their lies the ever-popular, first-rated jackass in a form of a boy named Peeta Mellark. He seems to be amused by the fact that I'm uncomfortable with him as partner. He's smirking at me? The nerve. I flipped him off, but that seems to have amused him even more. Scumbag.

"Mellark and Everdeen, would you please stop that." Mrs. Effie announced. She sighed and continued with the pairing.

I rotated and faced back to the blackboard where Mrs. Effie was standing. She was still announcing the pairings.

"So Cato Schwardz you'll be with Clove Anderson." Great. Those two couldn't be any luckier. Someone nudge me on the side and I saw Madge give me an assuring smile. I smiled back, hopeless. She's got no problem with anyone being her partner. She's the kindest person I know.

"Gale Hawthorne you'll be with Glimmer Daleson." I glanced over at Gale, three chairs to the left and gave him the thumbs up. He liked Glimmer. For four years. And never got the change or nerve to talk to her, until now. I was happy for my friend slash neighbor. He lived across from where I did, that's why we're friends. He showed me around the first day I got here on Fells Church, Virginia.

Madge got Thresh. She's lucky. Madge is the daughter of our mayor. Okay, I know what you're thinking. Stinking rich and a snob. But she's not. She's fairly quiet and kind. She acts normal around people which is why I like her. She lives just a few blocks from me and Gale.

Mrs. Effie was finally done with the pairings. She planned it all. She had to. I mean, why me and Peeta? I cursed myself for whinning. Stop it Katniss. This isn't you. This boy did this to you. Just sulk it up and live with it. If it were anyone but him, I'd been more behave.

"Okay class, now go your partners and say 'Hi!'" She beamed. Why was she always excited? She's the exact opposite of my Uncle Haymitch. A silent guy, much like my mother.

People were starting to move around and go to their partners. All except me. I stayed on my seat. I might as well stay here. I was getting comfortable with the privacy, sort of, I was getting. But then a shadow came over me and I looked up to see Peeta, smiling handsomely -wait what? HANDSOMELY? What's wrong with me? Anyways, he was smiling, holding his hand out.

"Hi. I know this is 3 years late, but I'm sorry for what I did. I'd like to start fresh. My name is Peeta Mellark. I live seven blocks down the park" He got his smile back and I wasn't sure if he was being sincere or being the scumbag that he is. His mention of his address surprised me. I live seven block opposite his direction, from the park. Hmmm. I sighed. I couldn't blame him for being nice. I thought I should put aside the differences and 'start fresh'. But then again, he is a first-rate jackass. So I shouldn't let him get under my skin. I took his hands in my own and shook it.

"Delighted. I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. And I live seven blocks from the park too. Only, on the opposite direction." I smiled at him as kindly and angelically as I could. He looked surprised but smiled to cover it. Mrs. Everdeen asked us to sit beside our partner for the next few months. Wonderful. I have to keep my patience in order to work with this guy. I transfered to his place since the back part of the classroom offered peace and quiet for our future ramblings.

"Okay. Wasn't that exciting? Okay. Just 15 minutes 'til you can go home. You can all mingle with your classmates." She suggested. I just kept quiet and pulled out a notebook. I wrote various things in it.

**THINGS TO DO:**

***Call Mom, Dad and Prim soon.**

***Make a POST on your blog.**

***Visit the park.**

***Remind Uncle Haymitch we were out of bacon and other various types of food.**

I looked up from my writing to see Peeta looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and he just continued to look at me. I sighed.

"Look Peeta, staring at people is freakishly weird. I'd appreciate it if you stared at someone else." I said calmly. What was he staring at anyway? I glanced at myself. Nothing special. Just denim jeans and a yellow t-shirt with the print "Tribute" in it. Mom gave it to me. I don't even know the significance of the word was. Whatever it was, I liked it. That made me glanced at Peeta. He was wearing jeans too, and a shirt with abstract prints on them. Huh.

The speakers all around the school suddenly made a screeching noise.

"Uhm, hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" a familiar voice echoed through the school.

"Yes Principal Snow." A female voice answered.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks. Uh, uhm. Hello Students of Fells Church Highschool. I hope you all enjoyed your first day of school." Hardly. "This is your Principal. Principal Snow. In a few days' time, we will have our Anual Acquaintance Party. I hope you all will look forward for it. Teachers may dismiss their students early today. And students, remember 'We may not have everything to enjoy life, but we have life to enjoy everything'." And with his wise quote, he ended his announcement. He always ends an announcement with a wise quote. I stifled a giggle.

I placed all my things in my sling bag, stood up like the rest of the class and went out. Madge and Gale asked me if I wanted to do anything in preparation with the party and I told them I wasn't planning anything. Madge said she had to go for a dinner party with the Thompsons. I don't know who they were. But she said it was important for their family to meet them. Gale and I waved good bye and she left.

"So how was your partner?" He asked teasingly. I shoved him lightly on his side, while walking down the hall. I rolled my eyes. "You know how I feel about him." I told him.

We passed Peeta and his group of friends. He glanced at me the moment I laid eyes on him. I automatically looked away. Something inside me boiled. Huh. Weird guy. "You know what Kat?" Gale started off. "I, uhh, think Peeta's sincere." That surprised me.

"Wait, what? How did you know about him and apologizing to me?" I asked. "Madge and I was looking at you guys. We heard the whole conversation. C'mon Kat. You have to forgive him eventually. Besides, I think you guys make a cute couple and all. You know, blonde and brunette, scowl and smirk, smoochy smoo -ouch!" I had to punch him on the ribs. He made a 'I'm hurt' expression. I laughed and shifted the conversation to other things. I tried to ask him about Glimmer but he pursed his lips and smiled as if he didn't hear a thing. I let it go. He would eventually tell me. He can't help himself.

We rode together in his gray car, I didn't bother bringing mine since we lived near each other. I might as well take a ride with him. He dropped me off and I thanked him and waved him off across the street. Uncle Haymitch came home a few minutes after I got home. He told me he was going out for dinner and didn't bother to invite me. Maybe it's a date? Oh well. I glanced at the clock and saw it was still 4:38 PM. Might as well sleep the rest of the hours.

I woke up at 8PM and saw a note on the fridge.

**Won't be home 'til later. Don't wait for me sweetheart. :)**

**U. Haymitch**

**PS: There's fresh pasta in the microwave.**

I placed the note on the table, opened the microwave, took out the pasta and carried it upstairs to my bedroom. I turned on my laptop and ate silently. After finishing, I opened the browser and went to my blog.

**lastchapter - senior dot blogspot dot com**

I posted stuff about the first day of class and finished off. I went downstairs, went to the garage and took my bike. It was a cool night so I wore what I did during the day plus a red hoodie. I went to the park, found a bench south of the park where an oak tree leans in and parked there. It was a cool part of the park because of the trees above farther. I sat down and looked at the park. I liked coming here. It reminds me of good old nature times. Mom and Dad are in New York for a job that offers great paycheck. But I didn't like dwelling on that place and be one of those Gossip Girls. Prim was still in elementary so there's no problem in that. I finally convinced my parents that I could live here with my uncle and they didn't have much debate. So three years ago I moved here to Fells Church and liked it since.

My flow of thought was suddenly interupted when two guys with black jackets and their hoods on came closer to me. I checked the clock and it was already 9:37. Crap. I lost track of time. I automatically reached for my phone and readied Gale's number. If something ever happened to me, I trust Gale would be there to help. Madge was on an important dinner, so I can't possibly bother her. I hid my phone behind me and when the two guys were directly two feet in front of me, I dialed his number. I may not hear his voice, but I'm pretty sure he can hear mine.

"It's far too late for a young little missy like you to be strolling the park at this hour. Ain't that right Billy" a southern accent. Weird for a guy with black hoodie. "That's right Bob." He laughed. I braced myself, not realizing I was holding my breath. I felt a cold sweat travel down the nape of my neck. Even though it was fairly cold, I still felt hot. I didn't know I was getting nervous.

"So, there's two of us missy. And we both know you don't stand a chance against us. Now give us your wallet and your phone and you can walk unharm." The one...Billy? Threatened. He couldn't be more blunt about it.

I couldn't see them clearly because of their hoodies and the lamp post was farther away. The place I was at was dimly lit. I may not look like it but I can land a hard blow. I slowly hid my phone in my back pocket, stood up, prayed Gale heard them and stared at both of them. I was going to say some kind of retort when Bob grabbed my left wrist. I punched him on the cheeks but Billy took hold of my arm. Adrenaline rushed through me and I was fighting fairly against them. I tried to get Billy off my back but then I felt a pang on the lift side of my stomach. I looked down and saw Bob had slashed a pocket knife into my body. With my adrenaline still kicking, I kicked him square on the balls and elbowed Billy.

"This ain't worth it Bob! And you stabbed her! This wasn't part of the plan!" and with that, I saw a blurry image of Bob and Billy running towards the trees, farther down the park. I was holding the pocket knife in my body, panting, scared, afraid of pulling it out. The adrenaline was slowly dying down from my system. I glanced at it and saw blood was slowly penetrating all over my jacket.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I heard a voice called, coming towards me, but before I knew who it was, I passed out on the ground.

* * *

So what did you guys think? HAHAHA. Bob and Billy are just fake names the robbers used to not get identified for those of you who didn't get it.

I'm still toying around with some ideas and I hope you'll like them. I'll update ASAP! Not more than a week, I hope :) R&R!

BTW: Katniss' blog does exist ;D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I guess I made some mistakes. Thanks for pointing those out ;) Thanks for the reviews guys! And I made Katniss a little 'emo' since this isn't the Katniss from the Hunger Games. Sorry for that .

By the way, her blog does exist.

lastchapter - . c o m

I'm trying to update Peeta and Katniss ASAP but the lemon is hard. I'm not good at it. I've tried my hand at lemon in the story Natsu and Lucy Prelemon. Be sure to check it out to see if my lemon skills are uh, okay. =_='

thanks!

I'm procrastinating. I FEEL SO ASHAMED. oh and i'm a red head now. hah.

I have a co-author! ;D More details of her below. :)

So here it is.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I could hear a sound of beeping from where I was laying. Wait, laying? I didn't go home last. What happened? Think. Think. Think Katniss.

Right. I was at the park. I got stabbed. I passed out. I tried to move around but the left side of my body ached. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Gale?" I could hear my voice, very hoarse. He was sitting at my left side, sleeping. "Gale?" I said louder. It's no use. He's knock out pretty good. I tried to look around the room, to find where a clock was. At least to see what time of day it was. I looked to the right and I saw my phone there. I grabbed my phone and saw a tube connected on my arm. Dextrose. Great.

The door of the, hospital? suddenly opened and a nurse came in, smiling.

"How are you feeling, Katniss?" she asked kindly. "Uhh...I don't know to be honest. I feel dazed and confused. What time is it? And who are here? What happened? Did I get surgery?" I flood in questions. I felt bad for doing that because the nurse looked helpless. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. But, what time is it?" I smiled sheepishly.

"It's about 4:20AM Ms. Everdeen." She told me. She injected something in my tube that made the pain go away -painkillers. I slept the rest of the day, not really caring about school since we just started.

The day was uneventful. I found out it was Gale who came to my rescue. I guess my plan worked after all. He called Uncle Haymitch and Uncle called mom and dad. Dad had to fly here all the way from New York. Mom couldn't leave Prim and they didn't tell her as to not worry her. I got an operation and the doctor patched me up. I got to leave within two days but the doctor advised me to not do laborous works.

We arrived at the house on Wednesday afternoon with Dad and Uncle Haymitch by my side.

Dad sighed. "You need to be more careful Katniss. Going to the park at night is very dangerous, well obviously." He waved his hands at my injury. I peeked at Uncle Haymitch and felt bad. They must have blamed him for my recklessness. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of the danger that was present. I shouldn't have gone out late at night. Please don't blame Uncle Haymitch. He didn't do anything wrong." I told dad.

He sighed, hugged me and took us inside. He was going to fly back to New York that night. We said our good byes and he told me to always be careful. I asked him to send my love to mom and Prim. We hugged and kissed each other good bye.

Uncle Haymitch still looked guilty over the fact that he wasn't present at the house when the incident happened. I assured him that I didn't blame him and that he shouldn't feel bad anymore.

At about eight o'clock in the evening. I went outside to meet Gale and asked him to fill me in on what was going around in school. Well for starters, Mrs. Effie knew of my incident before she was told by Gale. She told him that my uncle informed her. Huh. I didn't know they knew each other. That's weird. Madge was worried about me. Most of the people were. I was a the center of conversation yesterday. At least it was only for a day. Physics was okay. Experiments started and I guess Peeta had to work all by himself. I don't know if I should be amused of sad by this fact.

"So I guess that's all." Gale finished. We were sitting at a bench outside the house. It was already there when I arrived here three years ago. "Oh, and Mr. Seneca Crane's your new PE teacher. You have that class every Friday at 9:30-10:30 AM. I guess you and Peeta do." He added.

"WHAT?" I screamed, shocked. I was shocked by two things. One, Mr. Seneca's not your typical PE Teacher. He takes it seriously. I mean really serious. He thinks you're training for the olympics. Yeah, that's how hard his PE class is. And two, Peeta's in the same class with me. Again.

Gale pursed his lips, clearly trying to hide his amusement. I shook my head. "They had to be playing us." I mused. Gale looked at me like I was crazy, then he laughed. "Really Kat? They aren't. It's deeeestiny~" He almost sang. I facepalmed myself. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I thought it would get rid of the throbing in my head. Really. Having Physics with him was hard enough. Now add him to my PE class. I don't know why I'm disturbed by him specifically. I just have strong feelings for him. Feelings of disgust? Close enough. Hatred would be much strong and harsh.

I've moved on from what he did three years ago, honestly. Maybe if he hadn't done what he did, I still wouldn't be fond of him. He just pisses me off.

I sighed. It was late. Gale and I said our good byes. I'd see him tomorrow in school. I went inside and went up to my room automatically. I posted something in my blog. It was getting eventful.

No one knows of my blog. Not even Gale or Madge. It's sort of like a diary, but on the internet. Because diaries are to mainstream. Hah.

I climbed on the bed, turned of the lamp and went to bed, the thought of Peeta was the last thing I remembered. And I dread having to think of him often than I should.

Morning came and it was normal. I ate my breakfast with uncle. He had to go first since he worked a little farther in the city. Gale was still worried about my wound so he had the decency to wait for me and gave me a ride for school. I had first subject Home Ec. Mr. Cinna was glad to see me. I like him. We get along pretty well. I had him as a teacher two years ago. And now this year. At least there's something good going on in my senior year. I didn't have any other class with Madge and Gale but Physics.

Mr. Cinna didn't make a fus about the incident, thankfully. Other people from my year asked how I was. I told them I was fine, because I was. It was nice of them to tell me to take care. But I'm not sure others are sincere. That's why I don't like most people. History flew fast with Mr. Flickerman. He was amusing, as always. But after class, I was dreadful since we Physics after lunch break. Great.

Madge and Gale greeted me at the cafeteria. I wasn't paying attention but I think they were discussing about the party this Friday. I almost forgot about it. I'd have to find something to wear. I didn't want it but I'm did it for Madge. We'll go to a boutique this afternoon after school.

The three of us walked together to Physics class. We were about five minutes early before class started. I took my seat and Peeta wasn't there yet. Thank goodness.

"Hey Katniss!" I spoke to soon. I sighed. I dropped my sling bag, took and seat and faced him.

"Peeta." I nodded towards him. I shifted my gaze somewhere else. Then I remembered he had to do all the work because I was stupid enough to get stabbed.

"I'm sorry you had to do all the work by youself. I promise to do the next ones." I told him bluntly.

Peeta walked across the table, put his bag down, grabbed a chair and sat next to me. He was wearing a blue shirt. It complimented his skin very well. He looks sort of...cute.

Cute? What was wrong with me? I facepalmed myself inwardly. I hated this guy. Hated him with all my might.

"No problem. Just...don't go running off at night again, okay? I wouldn't want to lose my partner before the semester even started." He laughed heartilly. Huh. That was weird. I unconsciously grabbed my braid and played with the ends. I didn't notice I was doing this when I saw Peeta raise his brows at me and look at me playing with it.

Mrs. Effie arrived right on time.

"Okay, settled down class!" She said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully.

"Ah, okay. Before we get started, let's all welcome back Ms. Everdeen! Good golly. I was worried." She put her hands on her chest, like a sign of despair. The rest of the class turned around and faced me. I looked down and felt heat creeping up on my face. I must've been beat red.

I smiled at Mrs. Effie and thanked her for the concern. Most of the students also told me 'welcome back'. Gale and Molly smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Okay then. Now that that's settled. Let's continue on with our discussion. But before that, we should have another experiment!" Mrs. Effie was always so excited. Physics passed by slowly. With me and Peeta working together, it was hard getting things done with the constant conflicts and rambles.

"Don't make the flames stronger than it already is!" I told him. "It gets the job than faster." He told me calmly.

"You'll end up burning it."

"It's fire proof for God's sake Katniss." He screamed at me.

"I wasn't talking about the test tube dummy! I'm not that dumb!" I screamed at him back.

Some people were already looking at us. But I was too pissed off to care.

We ended up finishing our experiment last. I didn't want to talk to him afterwards. I was stressed out and the wound started to ache. I stood up as soon as Mrs. Effie dismissed the class. I stayed at the hallway waiting for Madge and Gale. I didn't talk but just walked with them.

Gale was kind enough to offer to drive both of us at the mall. They must've knew what went down at Physics class. I mean, who wouldn't? We were arguing like a married couple. Huh. Married. Madge told Gale she brought her dad's BMW so she can drive both of us herself. We thanked him for his kind offer and went there.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's nice boutique my mom recommended for us to buy dressed." She mused, busy concentrating to deliver us to the said boutique. Huh. "Well if your mom recommended it, it must have a lot of great dressed." I didn't use pretty because I don't like to say the word 'pretty'. Yuck.

"It's called _DESIRE._" Huh. Kind of a provocative name name if I do say so myself. I hate shopping. But I'm doing this for Madge. And I'm sure it would make my parents happy, knowing I was playing dress up for the party. I inwardly groaned. This is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

So Jane and I changed it. :) The next chapter will focus on them trying the dresses on and an interesting conversation with the topic of PEENISS. HAHAHA. And also the dance. Duh. OKAY BYES FOR NOW!


End file.
